1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device and an object having the same, and more particularly to a non-threaded fastening device and an object having the same, the fastening device being convenient to assemble and disassemble quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a fastening device 1 disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M288756 (Application No. 094216081) is used to interconnect a first housing 21 and a second housing 22. The fastening device 1 includes two retaining hooks 11 disposed on the first housing 21 and spaced apart from each other in a left-to-right direction, and two retaining members 12 disposed on the second housing 22 and spaced apart from each other in the left-to-right direction. Each of the retaining hooks 11 has an arm 111 connected to the first housing 21, and a hook portion 112 disposed on a bottom end of the arm 111. The hook portions 111 extend respectively from the arms 111 in opposite direction. Each of the retaining members 12 has a retaining groove 121 engageable with the hook portion 112 of the corresponding retaining hook 11.
When it is desired to fasten the first housing 21 to the second housing 22, the retaining hooks 11 are pressed respectively toward the retaining members 12. When downwardly facing inclined surfaces 113 of the hook portions 112 come into contact with upwardly facing inclined surfaces 122 of the retaining members 12, the hook portions 112 and, thus, the arms 111 are pushed outwardly to thereby deform the arms 111. As soon as the hook portions 112 are aligned respectively with the retaining grooves 121, the former are biased into the latter due to the returning force of the deformed arms 111. Hence, the hook portions 112 abut respectively against stop walls 123 to thereby prevent removal of the first housing 21 from the second housing 22.
Since the arms 111 of the retaining hooks 11 are connected fixedly to the first housing 21, if a force is applied improperly to either of the retaining hooks 11 during assembly or disassembly of the fastening device 1, breakage may occur at the junction between the first housing 21 and the corresponding arm 111. Therefore, it is desirable to assemble and disassemble the fastening device quickly to prevent breakage of the fastening device.